stay
by purplepotatopig
Summary: spoiler alert if you haven't watched "of mites and men". this expands the end part a bit...


_I loved tonight's episode "Of Mites and Men". But the ending with Zane and Jo left me wanting for more! When will they get their happy ending? _

_So this is what I came up with..._

_As ever, I don't own Eureka, or any of its characters - but I am and will always be a fan._

* * *

><p><strong>STAY<strong>

Henry was estatic when he announced "Hey everybody! We are getting married!

Everyone at Café Diem just stared. As Vincent had whispered to Henry "But aren't you and Grace already married?"

Carter jumps up to the rescue "They're renewing their vows!" he shouts and rushes over to give his friend a hug.

The room explodes in applause. People started going to Henry and Grace to congratulate them.

Amid the well-wishes, Grace notices Jo in a far-off booth. She sees the sad smile. Someday, she hoped that Jo will have her happy ending too. 

* * *

><p>Jo was looking at the happy scene in front of her. It's been months since Founders' Day. She thought she was ok already but apparently the slightest reference to marriage and engagement still caused her pain.<p>

Her glance moved to a familiar form standing just outside the Café entrance.

Zoe's words rang in her head _"Do you love him, Jo? Do you love Zane?"_

It took her a moment, and then her heart answered "Yes. Yes, I do."

She remembered a conversation with Zane a few weeks back. They were studying at Café Diem and she caught him just staring at her.

"What?" she asked. She thought…did she have a moustache from the smoothie she was drinking?

Zane had a thoughtful look on his face "Have you ever sat across someone you think you hardly know…and then you realize, it doesn't matter. You actually know everything you need to know…"**

Jo was confused about that. She couldn't figure out what to say and Zane didn't pursue it either.

But now she had her own interpretation. It didn't matter whether this new Zane was the same or different from the Zane she loved in the old timeline. What mattered was that she loved him, regardless.

There. She finally admitted it to herself. She fought it as much as she could.

That realization pushed her out the door. 

* * *

><p>"How's it goin' Asterisk?" she said as she approached Zane slowly.<p>

Zane greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Jo."

He looked up at the moon as Jo stood beside him. "Guess what? Senator Wen just left. She's recommending a full pardon for me. So I could be eligible for Astraeus."

Jo smiled to herself. She was expecting this bit of news, but how come he wasn't jumping for joy? "Really? That's great!"

Zane looked at her for a moment then turned back to the moon "Well, yeah. The thing is, I don't really know if I want to go. You know, space travel…done that…" he shrugs

Jo couldn't believe her ears "What? You have got to be kidding me!"

She turned to him "After I've threatened those guys with triple tire drills unless they do something about getting you on that mission? Are you insane?"

Then Jo catches the mischief in his eyes. "Gotcha" he said.

"You jackass" (and that was said with fondness)

They both grinned at each other.

Then Zane turns all serious "You don't even realize what you've done for me Jo. When that pardon comes through, I can go anywhere. Be anywhere. I don't have to stay in Eureka. If I do stay, it won't be because I have to be here. It'll be because I wanna be…"

Jo caught her breath. If? The thought of Eureka without Zane…

Zane must have sensed her stiffen. He put his hand over hers. "Relax Jo. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Jo still couldn't bring herself to relax but she could feel the warmth of his hand on hers. They just stood there for a moment, looking at the moon.

It was Zane who broke the silence. "So you really threatened them on my behalf?" He let out a soft chuckle "You must love me that much, huh, Lupo?"

Jo was glad the shadows of the night partly covered her face. She wasn't sure she could hide the answer to that question. Instead she tried to cover up for it.

"Don't flatter yourself Donovan" she said. She had meant to put a little more bite or sarcasm to her voice, but it didn't come out that way.

He continued to grin. He squeezed her hand, looked at her and said "I love you too Jojo." 

* * *

><p><em>Note ** I sort of paraphrased this from an exchange of tweets between Erica and Niall<em>


End file.
